The Shinra Drama Club
by Lyumia
Summary: Thanks to his spoiled rotten cousin- though, it didn't hurt that Rufus was rich too- Cloud attends a nice little academy owned by Shinra, and even earned a few new friends. Now if he could just get the Drama Club to leave him alone... High School AU. Sort of OCC. Under revision.
1. Son of a MILF!

**AN: I wrote this little while back, decided to drag it out from the depths of THE NOTEBOOK and post it. I might actually post a few more now that I'm giving it some thought.**

 **Inspired by a little Comic Strip that has all the dissidia characters on Valentine's day (as students), and Cloud drowning in a mountain of chocolate.**

* * *

.Line break .Cloud Strife's POV {

 **Chapter One: Transition** ;

}

"Now, Cloud, you better not act like a lazy bum while you're there; get a nice date or two and keep up with your homework." His mother was quick to caution over the phone, "you better not spend all afternoon on that damn computer either, you need to unpack."

At the mention of unpacking, Cloud scowled down at his three meager cardboard boxes, then glanced around the small dorm. "Uh... I think I'll be fine if I spend a few hours..."

"I'm serious Cloud Skylar Strife, you better not spend all school year on that computer." He winced at the use of his full name. "Now, use more condoms than you do that damn motorcycle and if someone else is launching their rocket, there should be lubricant in one of the boxes."

"Ma!" He whined, ignoring theheat rushing to his cheeks, already cutting the tape off of the box that held his computer. "Don't say things like that!"

"If I don't my baby won't be able to walk without a limp- I've seen your magazines, hun, your type of men scare me. Besides you're the bitch in any relationship."

"Ma... That's not true. I'd alternate." He tried, but his voice cracked and his face was burning by now as he pulled away the box of condoms his mother had duck taped to his computer screen.

"Whatever you say hun," she laughed, and Cloud could picture her shaking her head at him, "say hi to Rufus and Lazard for me; and don't let Rufus act too much like an ass, okay?"

"You got it, hot momma- you better not be a lazy bum either! I'll sign you up for dating sites again if you do!" He half heartily threatened with a small, lopsided smile.

"You got it hun, your class one MILF'll work her magic." Cloud could tell his mother just winked, despite talking through a phone.

"Ew ma, it was bad enough when Tifa said it." He teased, getting ready to lift the old dinosaur onto the provided desk. "I'll call you later, don't do it on the couch while I'm gone." He chuckled, waiting for his mother's farewell before he hung up.

There wasn't a lot to unpack; just his computer, with all its software and astounding ability to crash every five minuets, his guitars (and gods, he had spent unbearable hours working in the only store in Nibelheim dealing with shitty customers just to get them) and some clothes.

He noted he'd have to do some shopping, and reminded himself maybe it wasn't a good idea to dress like a Wutain bondage convention, but then decided he really didn't give a shit.

"Yo," a red head flashed him a lopsided grin, red tattoos under his eyes rising with the grin as he dumped his bags on the bed on the other side of the small room. "Thank god, I thought you'd be one of them rich brats I can't stand." He drawled in a tick Midgar accent.

"Nope, just a redneck country bumkin on scholarship." He replied, watching the other flop down onto the bare mattress. He shoved the rest of his clothes away into his small dresser, feeling the teen's vibrant blue eyes on his back.

"Cool. Slum rat on parole." Cloud could see his proud smile once he turned back around, giving Cloud another shrewd glance before he haphazardly began pulling his belongings out of his bag.

"Cool." Cloud replied, not knowing what else to say as the red head who began lazily putting away his clothes. "My name is Cloud."

That earned him a glance, but the red head nonchalantly replied; "Reno."

Cloud sat himself down at his computer, his fingers drumming on the keyboard being the only noise as he typed in the code, biting his lip in concentration as he did so. Orientation would be around seven, so that left Cloud a few hours to work before he had to... He shuddered at the thought... Socialize.

"I'm 'a be straight with you; " Reno started, easily drawing Cloud's attention, "don't touch my stuff, and text me or some shit if you're gonna bring someone back, cause I don't want to hear, smell or see that shit; got it?" He tapped his index finger against his forehead, and Cloud found those rules to be pretty reasonable.

"Sure, I don't talk to people much anyways." He shrugged, "much less bring them back here." Despite his mother's encouragement, Cloud felt a bit more tempted to do homework than go on a date with someone, plus, the internet cafe he was going to work at would take up some of his time too, so again, not feeling too obligated to date.

"Good." Reno prused his lips, seemingly thoughtful before he shrugged his shoulders and gave a broad grin. "Alright, I like you Blondie, so ya wanna go look around?"

Cloud glanced at the clock. "Orientation starts in an hour."

"Less eyes on us then." Reno's grin grew wider, much to Cloud's disbelief.

He nodded, smoothing out his jacket. "I guess a look around couldn't hurt."

"There ya go!" Reno smirked, holding open their door with a mock bow. "We're going to be the best of buds, Blondie." And by that, Cloud was pretty sure Reno meant they'd get in trouble together.

A lot.

The school was huge- and even with his eidetic memory, Cloud knew he was going to get lost no matter what; though Reno's company made it more enjoyable, since he had a dry sense of humor similar to Cloud's own, Cloud decided Reno was worth the trouble.

"I swear to the gods if you even think about touching that fire alarm I'll break your arm off." The blonde grumbled, sending Reno a glare when he sent a contemplating glance to said alarm, innocently attached to the wall.

"Nah, I'll save it for another day." He winked, settling Cloud's nerves.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in the assembly hall?" Cloud jumped a little at hearing the the voice, but Reno barely flinched, spinning on his heel to face the owner of the voice.

"Nah, boss, we we're just taking a look-see around." Reno replied, giving his most innocent smile, Cloud quickly falling in suit, batting his eyelashes a little at the Wutain who regarded them with indifference. 'Boss' was a tall with dark brown eyes and a frown that put mayor Lockhart's to shame.

"Reno," the man raised a hand to his forehead, where Cloud took notice of the tilak in the center of it. "Don't call me 'boss'. And don't bring others into your schemes."

"Me?" Reno feigned offense, clapping a hand over his chest. "Scheme? Dear Tseng, you insult me! Me and Cloudy here were just taking a look around- this school is awfully big, ya know?"

"He was; I asked him because this place is so big, I'd get lost right away." Cloud added sweetly, knowing the man didn't quite buy it.

"Yeah, let's go Cloudy, I'm pretty sure the cafeteria is this way. Later boss." Reno waved, draping an arm over Cloud's shoulder and leading him away.

"Bye." And just because he could; "boss."

Once they escaped to the courtyard, Reno doubled over with mad laughter, earning him a few startled glances. "Ah! That was damn perfect; marry me spike! That was priceless!" He howled, wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh god; did ya see the look on his face when you said that!? Priceless!"

"Should I be concerned?" Cloud cast a glance to the bald teen who frowned down at Reno from behind a pair of sunglasses, green eyes peeking out from the black rim questioningly. Strangely enough, he had the same white dress shirt, black tie, and trousers as the man Reno called Tseng, except this one wore fingerless gloves.

"Hey-ya, Rude." Reno quickly calmed himself, giving a small wave to the larger. "This is Cloud; don't let his looks fool ya; this little country bumkin has some sass."

Cloud didn't know weather to feel complimented, or offended, so he just settled for silence; and apparently so did Rude, because the taller silently stared at him and Cloud despised how he couldn't gauge his expression.

"Rufus's cousin."

Cloud cringed, sucking in a deep breath and corrected; "distant cousin."

"Whoa, you're related to Shinra's brat?" Reno blinked, suddenly seeing Cloud in a new light.

"Distantly." He reminded. Cloud was starting to think Reno would use him as a get out of jail free card in the foreseeable future. "We don't get along that well."

"You shared bubble baths with someone you don't get along with?" Rude raised an eyebrow, and Cloud knew the bastard was internally laughing at him- hell, Reno was; full blown body jerking laughter. He really hoped Reno wouldn't use that as blackmail later.

"No- I- He- gods, I was like five when that happened!" He blushed, running a hand through his hair sheepishly.

"Sure, my bubble bathing redneck." Reno snickered, once more wiping his eye. "Come on, the assembly should be starting."

Much to Reno's chagrin, the assembly had at least twenty minutes to start, and it took both Rude and Reno to take hold of both his arms and drag him over to the pervert who smiled affectionately at him.

Cloud didn't actually hate Rufus- hell, his cousins had been the only people who actually bothered to be nice to him back in Nibelheim, it was just unlike Lazard who was well mannered and brotherly, Rufus was... Rufus. "Hello Cloud, I hope your trip went smoothly."

"It was fine." Cloud frowned, recalling his discomfort in the first class train car; he appreciated the gesture, but it was too much and nowhere inside his comfort zone. "You really didn't need to do all that by the way; I could've made it just fine on my own."

"Nonsense." He frowned, staring one of their usual arguments. "You're a Shirna, weather you carry our name or not you have expectations to fulfill. And you can't spend all school year on that price of junk you call a computer; at least let me buy you a new one."

Cloud felt hurt- sure, his computer was as old as him, but that didn't mean it was a piece of junk. "Rufus, its-"

"I apologize for being late." A familiar voice interrupted Cloud's rebuff, and glancing back he saw the Wutain from earlier.

"Its no trouble, Tseng. This is my cousin; Cloud." Rufus quickly smiled, gesturing to Cloud who was still frowning at Rufus.

Recognition flashed in his eyes, but Tseng quickly hid it, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Oh? Cloud Strife, was it?"

"Yeah."

"My name is Tseng; the head of the disciplinary committee. Though, this is my last year, as well as Rufus's. I see you've already met Reno and Rude." That explained why he was such a stiff, Cloud thought, offering a small smile. "I hope you found your way around, without any trouble."

Oh shit.

"Where were you?" Rufus was quick to frown, sending a curious glance to the odd duo before looking back to Cloud. "You haven't been causing trouble, I hope?"

"I was just looking around." He grumbled, scowling. Why did Rufus have to treat him like a delinquent? He knew he wasn't an angel, but he didn't have to assume that he was just picking fights left in right.

The blonde gave him a look that said 'we'll talk more later' and turned to Tseng and started hushed conversation.

"Sorry!" Cloud jumped as a girl, panting and wearing what Cloud guessed was the disciplinary uniform all but slammed into the table. "I'm late! I know, I'm sorry!"

"Jesus Elena!" Reno hissed, looking started. "You damn near gave me a heart attack!"

"Where's Cissnei?" Was all Tseng said, earning a flinch from the blonde.

"She got food poisoning, and her parents won't let her come to school." She quickly replied, reminding Cloud of a child looking up to a parent, eager to please.

"Unfortunate." Cloud blinked in surprise when the senior's voice took a softer tone. "I hope she feels well soon."

"But who will fill in for her?" Rude inquired. "Someone needs to be with the student council members in section zero."

Suddenly Rufus turned to Cloud, and before he could protest his cousin volunteered; "Cloud will do it."

"Rufus." He warned with a glare.

"Oh relax," he snorted, "its only for one day and I expect you to join the student council at some point anyways."

"No." He growled, his patience for Rufus's antics growing thin.

"Cloud. Don't be childish."

"..."

"Cloud."

"What?"

"Do this for me."

Damn. Cloud cursed as a twinge of guilt seized his chest. "... Fine, but I'm not joining your stupid student council." He snarled, pulling his lips into a small pout, much to his distain.

"For now." Rufus conceded, turning to Tseng. "Go help him with his uniform, if you would." And there was a fine demonstration of Rufus's ability to make an order sound like a question.

"This way." Tseng guided him away from the auditorium, and the anger seeped out of Cloud like a popped balloon as they walked in silence. "He's only doing what he thinks is best for you."

Cloud blinked as they entered what looked to be the disciplinary committee's storage room, and Tseng pulled a uniform off a rack. Did he just console me?

"He may not have the best way of going about things, but he only wants the best for you." Tseng continued. "He cares for you."

An idea popped into Cloud's head, and suddenly Tseng's assurance made much more sense. "Are you dating Rufus?"

The wutain stiffened, his eyes widening in surprise before it melted away, revealing a softer expression. "Yes."

Cloud fumed. "And he didn't tell me?" Cloud knew new was pouting, but he was too happy to care. "Ma, I can understand- but me? I could've picked out his outfit for his first date! Did he overdress? He's not being too much of an ass is he? Did he tell Auntie Terra already?"

"Yes, occasionally, and yes." Tseng chuckled. "You aren't bothered?"

"Bothered? Why the hell would I be bothered? Rufus may be an ass, but he still deserves someone to make him happy. And less of an ass."

"I was under the impression you..." He paused, suddenly scowling. "Were exaggerated greatly in his description."

Cloud mirrored his expression, setting down the uniform and saying darkly; "tell me _everything_."

.line break .Rufus Shinra's POV {

 **The Shinra Drama Club: Transition** ;

}

So, Cloud and Tseng were running a little late, he noted as took his place behind the podium, his oh so darling half brother Lazard stepped aside from introducing Rufus as the student body president.

Rufus swore his mother Terra had done it to make them both 'get along better', but it just provided the two more opportunities to argue more; and lately those arguments started drifting to Cloud.

While Lazard argued he didn't listen to Cloud and spoiled him too much (and was a miniature pervert, for which Rufus spited Lazard even more for getting Cloud to call him that), Rufus reasoned Cloud knew he was only doing what's best, and Lazard was only related to Cloud in theory (to which Lazard would correct by pitching the word 'law').

"And I..." Rufus trailed off as the doors brust opened, and Cloud stormed in looking pissed.

Not that Rufus was worried- he was Rufus Shinra after all.

But as Cloud made his way over to him and smiled malevolently, Rufus could stop the words from leaving his mouth; "oh shit." Because one quickly learned that an enraged Cloud, solely focused on you was equal to that of rampaging behemoth. And that hurt.

A lot.

The Nigel dragon effortlessly wrapped his arm around Rufus's neck after hopping on to the stage and gave him what could only be described as a 'noogie'. "'Follows me around like a lost duckling'," the beast ground out, knuckles rubbing furiously against his skull despite Rufus's noises of protest. "Sound familiar?"

It did; immediately Rufus sent a helplessly pitiful glare to Tseng, who was smiling smugly for a damn near emotionless bastard. The best way to calm a super sayian was through his stomach, but Rufus didn't carry any chocolate on him anymore since Tseng noticed the habit, so Rufus swallowed his pride and settled for the second best. "I'm sorry."

"Damn right you're sorry!" The adorable dragon hissed; "what the hell, Rufus!? You just had to stroke your ego like a damn puppy, didn't you?"

Okay, third best, then. "Cloudy, as much as I like roughhousing with you I'd prefer it if you were tied up in my bedroom, rather in front of all these people."

Like an iceberg the anger began to melt away, quickly replaced with confusion. "What?"

Oh really, he wished Cloud wasn't so impulsive sometimes- well, after all, his cousin was rather stupid for a genius. "Why don't you wave?" He grinned, and Cloud quickly mimicked a Chocobo caught in headlights perfectly.

His face brunt beat read as he bolted away with a cry; " _damn it Rufus_!"

 **AN: Good? Nay? I don't know if I should post more or something, since I don't really post a lot of the stuff I write anyways.**

 **Well, thanks for reading.**


	2. Ambiguity? Pshaw, its just the city man

**AN: You guys are awesome. Thanks for the review(s), follow(s), and favorite(s).**

* * *

.Line break .Cloud Strife's POV {

 **Chapter Two: Transition;**

}

He officially hated everything; because now, not only was his known as Rufus's little cousin, he was known as 'that weird guy who gave the student prez a noogie on stage'; and everyone was there to witness it!

Well, that was what he first thought, but city kids were pretty understanding, and even his science teacher Professor Hojo had praised him for his actions during orientation. So Cloud felt... Weird. Lazard, with his universally understanding telepathic skills chuckled knowingly and handed him a cup of tea, taking his own cup of coffee. "Don't worry Cloud, most of Midgar is like that."

"Makes me wish I moved sooner." Cloud grunted, still anxious about being in the teacher's lounge despite Lazard's assurances. It was Monday morning- and the perfect remedy to any Monday depression could always be cured by Lazard since it was his first official day of school.

"Deusericus." A familiar nasal voice greeted, and Hojo walked past to the copy machine with his usual slouch. He paused when he spotted Cloud, he pushed up his glasses and greeted; "Strife."

"Professor." Lazard responded politely, and the professor continued on his path to the printer. His cousin sent him a look that said 'see? I told you no one would care'.

Cloud frowned, sipping his tea as Lazard began speaking once more; "Cloud, promise me you won't spend all school year on your computer."

Cloud let out a groan, setting down his cup so he could throw his hands up in exasperation. "Oh, you would think I was married to the damn thing with how much you guys nag me about it!"

"Language." Lazard quickly chided. "I'm not saying that you can't use it, I just want you to explore the opportunities extra circular activities can offer. And to stop the calls from your mother; a date or two." He teased, flicking Cloud's arm lightly.

"She _called_ you?" Cloud's expression morphed into mortification. "So not cool!"

"She's your mother," Lazard chuckled. "Though she is cooler than most."

Cloud couldn't help but nod in agreement. "What did she say?"

Lazard's cheeks immediately turned pink and pushed his glasses up in his nose! "Uh... I'd rather not... Say."

"Oh gods, she called her self a class one MILF again didn't she?" Cloud snickered, and his claim was verified when Lazare's cheeks burned red and there was a small commotion at the printer.

"Hush." He scolded, shaking his head and attempting to compose himself.

Hojo left, scurrying along a little faster to be considered normal and Cloud couldn't gold back a smirk at that.

"Scarlet." Lazard greeted to a blonde woman and a surprisingly revealing red dress who scolwed at him with bright red lips in return. "Damn it! Which one of you idiots broke the printer!?"

Sure enough, the gigantic printer was starking to release smoke, jumping from the sofa, Cloud quickly searched for a plug and yanked it out of the outlet. "How am I supposed to make copies now? Repairs could take days!" She hissed, sending a glare to Cloud.

"Not sure? Try another printer?" There had to be at least a hundred on this giant campus. Apparently, that wasn't the right answer because her glower increased tenfold, and Cloud quickly blurted out: "I could fix it for you!"

She took a step back, giving him a quick inspection.

Man he really shouldn't have worn that many belts and zippers again today- not that it was his fault, because all the buckles, studs, and zippers were there when he ordered the clothes, but still. It wouldn't hurt to look less live a bondage convention.

"How?"

Cautiously, he glanced around the teachers lounge, speaking as he inspected various items. "Well, I've never really felt with printers that big, but I once fixed a smaller one in the library back in my hometown." He babbled, testing the clip on the pen he found and broke it off. "I'm more familiar with engines, but I can try." He crouched down before the printer, slipping the metal clip between the screw and twisting it.

In a few moments, he slid off the attachable side (why should he have really any clue as to what all these are called?) and stared at the wiring inside, letting out a whistle.

"Be careful." Lazard cautioned, and as much as Cloud appreciated the warning, he didn't really need it.

"Do you have a paper clip?"

She plucked one off a nearby counter and Cloud unraveled the metal, slipping it between a pair of frayed wires and smiling in satisfaction. "That should hold for a while, but you better call someone to get this fixed." He wiped away some dust on his hands (was that a spider web? Ew!) And placed them on his hips proudly.

"Hn." She glanced at it herself. "How would you like to sign up for the robotics club?"

Well that was sudden. "Uh... Not sure. I don't really know anything about that."

"Scarlet is the supervises the Robotics Club." Lazard quickly explained. "She chooses members to join and usually participate in competitions and fairs, but there's another teacher that actually sponsors them."

Wow, nerd stuff was cool?

"You have potential. Come by my classroom if you're interested." Was all she said before she shooed him away from the printer.

"You best get to class." Lazard said looking out the clock. At Cloud's frown he smiled knowingly and added; "I know, we'll talk later. Okay?"

"Okay." He agreed, stepping out of the teachers lounge and walking towards his first class of the day at a slugs pace.

Cloud was unsurprisingly the last person to enter the classroom, he glanced at the board where cusive scrawl instructed him to sit 'where ever you imbeciles please because I'll be moving you wherever I see fit tomorrow' and took a seat at an empty lab table, scrunching his nose at the potent smell of chemicals.

"Hehehehe," Hojo's familiar crackle reach his ears and half the class liked visibly disturbed. "Ah, yes, promising students." _Creepy_. The professor walked behind his desk, about to speak once more when Reno stepped in just as the bell rang.

"I'll have you know I expect all my students to be in class a minute before the bell rings; you better have a valid excuse, Renton Park. "

Reno scowled at that, but it quickly disappeared as fast as it had appeared; waving a brightly colored paper at the professor. "Last minuet schedule change." Reno grinned wider, a black blazer loosely worn with his uniform. "I guess I'm a special case." Gods, please do something about Reno's ego.

"Sit down already- but since you're already standing," the professor quickly changed his mind, heaving the giant stack of papers into Reno arms. "Pass these out would you?"

Reno scowled once more, grumbling as he did as he was told before sitting himself down next to me.

"I thought you had Doctor Hollander for science?" Cloud whispered, ignoring Hojo explain testing rules.

"I did." He grinned, paper passing duties forgotten. "Before I hacked into the system, and voilà- schedule change." He waved the paper once more, and Cloud immediately noticed that they were all the same classes as his.

"Begin testing."

Reno shuddered muttering something about creepy the professor was, turning to his paper and twirling a pencil in his fingers as Cloud looked to his own paper.

Reading the never ending paragraph of the first question Cloud knew that this would be a _long_ test.

By the time Cloud reached the hundredth question he muttered screw it and Christmas treed the damn thing, slamming his pencil down on the desk and ignoring the stares he got he then proceed to crack every single bone in his hand, uncaring if he could hear a small Rufus like voice in his head telling him that's how he would get arthritis.

"That's how you get arthritis."

Oh gods that wasn't in his head.

He scowled at the blonde who was hovering over him for god knows how long with a smile. "That's how you get wrinkles." He continued, tapping Cloud on the nose like he usually did.

"That's how you get punched in the face." He mimicked Rufus's sugar sweet tone and send a venomous glare to his cousin. "Go away. I'm in class. Taking a test. Other people are too." He turned back to his test, realized that the last question was horribly wrong, and quickly scribbled in the correct one. Maybe now the gods would grant his wish of Rufus leaving.

Like right now.

"Don't be so mean Cloud, I was just saying hello." Rufus smiled smugly, and the damn tease sent him a wave and joined a silver haired student who waited patiently. "See you at lunch."

"I'm skipping lunch, wanna go get smoothies?" He said immediately to Reno after the two left.

"Hell yeah!" The red head cheered, leaving Cloud smiling as he turned in his test.

His next class was a but odd; Reno and he stuck out like a sore thumb, but unlike Reno Cloud actually knew what the nice teacher, 'Reeve Tuesei' was talking about since the class's name was 'Machinery 2', and Ms. Scarlet taught 'Machinery 1'.

"Its quite impressive that you managed to fix it so quickly." Mr. Tuesei complimented, and like a child being presented candy, Cloud beamed.

"Its actually a lot easier when you know all the actual names too." He beamed, not noticing how the man looked a little surprised.

"Uh... Right. Of course."

.Line break .Reno's POV {

 **Chapter Two: Transition;**

}

"Are you crazy?" Was the first thing he said to the blonde once the saw the kid's motorcycle.

It wasn't even a bike- it was just a metal monster with wheels. Reno was pretty sure he saw a train just like it in the train graveyard under the Midgar plate.

Cloud just shrugged, like the innocent red neck he was, swinging his key ring on his finger, the keys jingling abrasively. Reno knew what was one the kids file, and it wasn't all that impressive; but like an onion you had to pick a little fluff of the cloud too see how damn special the kid was.

"You won't fall off, and I think Lazard put a spare helmet in his office." Cloud mused, reaching down to caress the handle bar lovingly.

He was pretty sure 'I think' meant this kid didn't wear a helmet when he drives. "Nah, let's just go." He sighed, finding it a little endearing how Cloud quickly hopped into the bike like a kid in front of a candy store. He slid on behind the blonde, shamelessly hugging him tight when he noticed something.

The kid had rock hard abbs!

Somehow Reno felt even more reluctant to hang on- not that he was ashamed about his body or anything, because Reeno knew he was pretty hot, but damn! Did this kid lift cement blocks with his stomach or something?"

Reno hugged Cloud tighter when the bike jerked forward, roaring to life and shaking him to his core as the wind licked at his face, the buildings blurring past as Cloud swerved around cars stuck in traffic and suddenly Reno felt very... Free.

Sadly Cloud slowed once the smoothie place came into sight, and Reno quickly discovered where all his blood had gone during the exhilarating ride. "Uh..." He shifted uncomfortably, and Cloud sent him an understanding smile.

"Happened to me too," he laughed. "I got so scared, I fell and crashed into the police station.

He laughed, and Reno joined in with him, feeeling the best he ever had since he came up from under the plate. "Did you drive here on that?"

"No," Cloud quickly shook his head, stepping into line with the red head who noted that a few other students were here as well; three he instantly recognized as student council members. "Rufus made arrangements, " Cloud made a face at that (another reason he liked Cloud, he wasn't some spoiled rich kid), "so they put in storage, or something like that."

"I'm stealing your bike." He admitted only half joking. "You realize how many chicks you can get with that thing, right?"

Cloud threw his head back in a rare laugh (that kid had a smaller range of expression than that silver haired vice Prez sitting down at the table with his two soldier friends) that made Reno feel like he accomplished something. It was nice making someone laugh instead of laughing for once.

Cloud's response quickly ended his musings as the blonde gave him that small bemused smile; "good luck with that. Rufus broke his arm trying to ride Finrir himself."

"Fin-what?" Reno blinked, guiding Cloud to a table near the student council brats, just to irk them.

Cloud then blushed, coaxing out a wide grin from Reno. "Its the name of my bike. Finrir; I built her myself."

Unable to help himself, he quipped; "ah, she must not want to be a slut."

Cloud choked on his smoothie, bursting out into laughter once more and shaking his head at Reno. "Yeah, my baby rides for me, and me only." He joked, and he could practically see the council brats roll their eyes at the use of innuendos.

"So what was that a moment ago?" Reno wondered, sipping his drink thoughtfully.

Cloud stared out the window, biting his lips like he usually did when he was thinking about things too hard and offered; "threesome?"

Reno could barely stop himself from bursting into laughter, but this time, Cloud joined him.

Once the laughter died down, he stretched out his legs in the booth they sat in. "Man, I do not want to go back to school." He sighed, glancing at a nearby clock. The council brats were getting ready to leave, and Cloud looked like he was just about done too.

"Awe, my company not enough for you anymore?" Cloud teased, tossing his cup into a nearby trashcan.

"Yeah, I was just in for it cause you have a nice ass." Reno drawled sarcastically, letting his accent come out in full.

"Well I have been told its a lovely ass." He chuckled, playfully flicking Reno's arm as they both slid out the booth.

"When; during you and your cousin's bubble baths?" He elbowed the blonde, a little disappointed when Cloud didn't blush.

"Which one?"

" _Dude_!" Reno reeled back at that one.

"What, I was like five, its not like I could argue who bathed me or not." He shrugged as he started up his bike once more, and Reno eagerly climbed up after him.

He could see the three council brats looking through the window, Genesis and Angeal- he thought thwir names were- were openly gaping at the bike, while the silver haired one, Sephiroth, retained his expression of indifference.

Cloud, blissfully unaware spun the bike around at full speed and drove off, leaving Reno's blood pounding in his veins and thankfully no uncomfortable situations in pants when it was over.

.Line break .Cloud Strife's POV {

 **Chapter Two: Transition;**

}

Cloud didn't think it was too far fetched to say that he and Reno were friends, as he stepped into their last class of the day and one that brought mild dread to his heart; physical education. As they changed in the locker rooms Reno proudly flaunted his custom disciplinary committee gym clothes like a new phone, that a few other fawned over in slight awe.

Not that he wasn't fit, Cloud considered himself to be average in the athletic apartment, but still, gym teachers and he were destined to be mortal enemies.

"Get your spikey ass over here and sit in role call!" Coach Barret roared, and two people stepped forward; himself, and a black haired student with long, tame spikes that were almost as wild as his.

The two blue eyed stared at each other awkwardly, then looked to their coach for which _'spikey ass'_ he wanted to sit where.

"Uh..." Even the coach looked confused as he rubbed the back of his dark head. "Porcupine, over here."

Cloud decided he wasn't the one, and sat back down next to reno who was snickering behind his hand. "Ah, I almost forgot about Zachary Fair." Reno smirked, and Cloud guessed the guy was of some importance because Cloud almost knew everyone who was, despite being a freshman like Cloud, Reno had to come for summer school to get his placement, so he knew all of the student council members and teacher sthat worked with them as well.

"Who is he?"

"Kind of like Elena," Cloud refrained from reminding Reno Elena was a freshman, just like them, "he's a junior- used to be a student council member in training- like Elena- under Angeal... Uh... Hewely, yeah Angeal Hewely." Reno nodded in confirmation. "But he's captain of the basketball team, some receiver position on the football team, and he's in the junior military program with three other student council members."

"Wow." Cloud nodded, faintly impressed. And he was just a nerdy mechanic that dressed like a Wutain bondage festival. He was just glad he wore contacts now, instead of his large framed glasses... Actually, maybe people wouldn't bother him too much if he wore them.

"You're thinking about something." Reno said, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah... I was just wondering... If I should start wearing my glasses again."

"You wore glasses?" Reno looked earnestly surprised.

"Yeah, but contacts were just easier cause I played football one year..."

"You played football." Reno's gaze turned incredulous.

"Defense." He smiled proudly, "turns out I was pretty good at wrestling people to the ground." At the time, Lazard had suggested it to the only coach at his old school, to get him out of fights because the coach was tired of bruised players, and Lazard was tired of a bruised Cloud.

"You should try wrestling then." Reno laughed. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome into the arena... That raging chocobo!" He used in a 'broadcaster voice', making Cloud snicker at the idea.

"Ahaha, yeah, I'm just your regular old dumb jock, giving myself brain injuries and broken bones." He rolled his eyes, giving Reno a playful pinch that he returned.

"Chocobo head!"

That made Cloud flinch and send Reno an accusing glare.

"Get your spikey ass moving spike!" Coach Barret snapped, and Cloud begrudgingly sat himself down on the gym floor next to a red haired girl who smiled at him sweetly.

"Cloud right? My name is Cissnei." She extended a manicured hand that Cloud shyly shook. He quickly noticed her committee uniform and recalled something about food poisoning.

"Feeling better?"

"I am, thank you." She smiled a little wider at that. "You'd make a fine member, you know." She teased with a wink.

"I'll stick to machines, thank you." He quickly shook his head, standing with the rest of the class to do stretches.

"So, Rufus was pretty bummed out to hear you left for lunch." She said as they finished up their jumping jacks.

"Well, if he wants to come over to my dorm for dinner or something he's welcome; he knows that." He frowned, noting that Reno was looking back and sending him a curious look.

"You live in the dorms?"

"Yeah." He grunted, slipping and doing a split. "Damn." He grumbled, wishing his converse had better soles.

"Umm..." She liked oddly pensive for a moment before she resumed her interrogation. "So you cook? I can't imagine Rufus eating a frozen dinner." She laughed.

"Actually, he loves the things, he just doesn't want to admit it." Cloud grinned as he whispered. "Especially the kiddie ones."

"I like those too!" Zachary Fair pitched in as he flopped down to the gym floor with an audible _thud._

"Your spikey ass is captain of the basketball team!?" Coach balked, and Zack quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Yes sir!" The taller beamed, proudly puffing out his chest. "I like the ones with the brownies and sprinkles." He admitted after the coach finished yelling about his horrible balance.

"Me too!" Zachary chimed in, scooting a little closer to Zack. "But the macaroni never cooks right." He pouted, and suddenly Cloud could imagine floppy ears nestled in those spikes and a scruffy tail wagging rapidly.

"Have you tried stirring it so the ice part is on the bottom?" Reno offered, and Cissnei shook her head at the three of them.

"Oh, I'll try that." He nodded thoughtfully, before grinning once more and adding, "my name is Zack."

"Cissnei."

"Cloud."

"Reno, and don't you forget it."

Zack gave a little mock salute. "No sir! Not forgetting sir!"

"Porcupine! Get your prickly ass back in line!"

"Prickly!" Zack whine. "Why can't it be spikey! Prickly sounds lame!"

"Just get your ass in line!"

"I'm pretty sure he's not supposed to curse." Cissnei mused, sending a lighthearted grin to Cloud, who happily returned it.

"Eh, he's a gym coach, I'd be weird if he didn't." Cloud shuddered remembering his last coach. "At least he's not a BEAR like my last one."

"Bear?" She blinked in confusion.

"Big, fat, hairy, gay men." Reno quickly answered.

"You got something to say abpouy gays smart guy?" Coach Barret glowered and Reno quickly replied;

"No sir, I was just telling Cloud its okay if he's gay- and can borrow my lube if he wants."

Cloud sputtered, his face burning red as suddenly all eyes were on him.

"You're gay?" The coach raised an eyebrow at him, furthering Cloud's embarrassment.

"Well-" his reply was cut off by a crushing hug that squeezed all the air out of his chest.

"Be proud!" Coach Barret exclaimed, setting him safely down back on the ground and allowing him to regain his breath. "There ain't nothing wrong about being gay- and I don't want to hear a single one of you even think about homosexual and racial slurs! Got it!" He snapped.

Suddenly Cloud was rendered very speechless by the round of applause at the Coach's word's.

Now he really wished he had moved to Midgar sooner.

.Line break .Rufus Shirna's POV {

 **Chapter Two: Transition;**

}

"Rufus!" He recognized that wailing cry anywhere, but why was Cloud crying!? The student president was about to demand names for public executions when the shorter blonde barreled into him and hugged him tightly around his waist. "Thank you!"

Rufus wrapped his arms around his cousin like any good cousin would and ran his fingers soothingly through his hair, feeling the spikes push stubbornly against the weight of his hand as he did so. "What happened?"

Tseng, the ever so understanding lover he was lowered the phone he was going to use to call his father's assassins and quietly watched the scene unfold.

Big blue eyes looked up at him and Cloud smiled earnestly. "Everyone's so nice." He said in a slightly childish babble Rufus hadn't heard since Cloud turned fifteen. "They found out I was gay, and everyone was so cool with it." God, his little cousin was so adorable.

"Yo, spike, you just ran off- oh hey-ya boss! Boss man!" Reno's familiar drawl dulled the moment, and Zack Fair's cheery greeting completely shattered it.

He was happy Cloud made friends, but did he have to make friends with _them_?

"Hello Rufus." Cissnei greeted, her rookie, Elena nervously at her side. "You okay Cloud?"

"I'm fucking wonderful!" Cloud grinned with the biggest smile Rufus had ever seen, still clinging to the older blonde.

Wait, what had Cloud said then? "I thought you were bisexual?"

"Same thing." Cloud shrugged.

"Hey Cloud. " Elena called out, fidgeting nervously. "I was wondering if you could help me with something with the drama club?"

Rufus watched adoringly as Cloud talked to the group.

"I told you he would be fine." Tseng smiled, drawing Rufus in for a kiss.

"Holy shit!" Reno blurted out, and suddenly eyes were on the couple.

Tseng frowned, hugging Rufus closer and making the blonde flustered. "I'm in a PDA mood."

"And the moment is ruined." Rufus grumbled, pushing his boyfriend away and smoothing out his shirt. Really Tseng, why can't you say things more romantically?

"Rufus don't be an ass, you pervert!" Cloud quickly scolded, and the sweetheart Rufus grew up with was gone.

 _Damn it, Lazard! Stop letting him call me that!_

* * *

 **A.N: I was a little iffy about this chapter, but I'm not really sure I like it :**

 **I might change it more later, but for now its okay.**

 **Still, no clue what to do with a pairing. I might just do a bunch of different chapters for each love interest, but... For now it has none.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading.**


	3. Good 'ol uncle Cid

**AN: I actually used my new document software (Word Doc 2015) so its all spell checked properly (finally) and so here's a new chapter, I hope you guys enjoy- and thanks again for all your reviews, follows and favorites.**

* * *

.Line break .Cloud Strife's POV {

 **Chapter Three: Transition;**

}

At the end of the first Monday, Elena guided Cloud to the theatre; and amazing display of Kalm architecture painted on a backdrop that made Cloud's fingers itch for the mathematical probabilities and equations on his computer. "I just need to go over some lines, since I missed practice yesterday."

"You guys had practice before school started?" Cloud blinked. Wow, he felt bad for anybody who applied late like he did.

She nodded, all her earlier nerves disappearing, and confidence seeping into her stride. Gods, this grip was meant to be on stage. "Are you ready?" Her strong voice carried through the theatre, and Cloud quickly nodded, raising his copy of the script.

"Sister! Sister dearest I bring the most wonderful news!" She began, making small running motions.

Cloud wrinkled his nose at that. "Uh... Sorry, but I can't really take it seriously when you call me sister." He laughed. "Can't you call me brother or something?"

Suddenly Elena looked uncomfortable. "Uh... Cloud do you know how the play ends?"

"Uh, no, why?" Cloud cocked his head to the side questioningly at the blushing smile she gave.

"Hn, never mind then." She beamed. " _Brother! Brother dear, I bring the most wonderful news!_ "

" _What news do you bring, beloved sister?_ " Cloud gave a soft smile, sinking into the role.

.Line break .Genesis Rhapsodos's POV {

 **Chapter Three: Transition;**

}

Genesis was in a very foul mood as the first day ended, even though he had managed to pick out some talented actors for his early school year play he was still missing roles despite getting his friends to join.

Angeal- bless his soul- walked by him as he walked towards the theatre, Sephiroth on his other side after he finished his rant. "I'm sure it'll be fine Gen, you've dealt with worse in your freshman year- and you weren't even captain then!" His friend chuckled.

"I agree, you're over reacting." Sephiroth added. "Though warranted, I guess."

Genesis sent a hot glare to his silver haired companion; of course the junior vice president would say so; Sephiroth was a natural at everything except human interaction, and unfortunately that included acting, so Genesis had to help him with various before show techniques keep the man from freezing up on stage (one of the few signs that Sephiroth wasn't quite the perfectionist his father claimed him to be).

"Hey guys!" Angeal's puppy hollered, and Genesis could hear running footsteps behind them. "Sorry I'm late, I was seeing Cloud off and he and Elena- oh that's right, Cloud is the blonde that was hanging out with Reno all day, and he's the cousin Rufus was talking about!"

That punk was Rufus's 'sweet baby chocobo' cousin!? Genesis balked. Had Zack seen that metal monstrosity the blonde drove?! He didn't even wear a helmet!

"We're aware." Sephiroth replied.

"We saw him during lunch." Angeal explained, and Zack made noises of understanding.

"Wait! You guys got smoothies without me again?" He frowned, using his trademark puppy pout on the trio.

"We were trying to have a quiet lunch," Genesis couldn't help but smile as the puppy shifted his gaze him. "But we promise to take you when we wish for a more entertaining evening."

That seems to be fine with the puppy, since he brightened up immediately. "Cool! So, you'll never believe what happened in gym class today..."

 _"I listened for word at mother and father's door; and I heard, I heard!"_

"Shush!" He quickly clamped his hand over Zack's mouth, the only efficient way of quieting Zack efficiently.

" _Hear what sister?_ " Genesis opened the door slowly, peeking through the small opening to see Elena and that blonde punk on the stage.

Suddenly Elena puckered her lips, suddenly coltish, and Genesis felt a surge of pride at picking such a skilled actor. _"Now, now, brother perhaps I shouldn't tell you after all? It is supposed to be a wondrous surprise."_

Brother? Didn't he know how the play ends?

" _Pray tell- and don't be coy! Least our parents discover you peeking through the keyhole yet again!"_

"That's Cloud!" Zack whispered as quietly as a Chocobo in heat.

" _Aye, aye! No need to tattle brother dear; I hear word of the prince! The prince, he comes to visit each and every house for a maiden to wed_!" Elena sighed wistfully. " _Oh, I pray thee is a babe!"_ Elena placed her hands on her his, full sass, as the four silently took front row seats.

" _Babe or nay, you'll never wed a man if you can't finish your chores and not spy on on green gowners in the night!"_ The boy teased, pinching Elena'a cheeks. Genesis was surprised to see him so emersed in the role.

" _Brother! I need not what I learn in the kitchen, but rather in the bedroom when a woman works best."_ She purred with a suggestive and joking wiggle of her brows.

" _Nay, nay! I refuse to have my little sister rut her backside like a mutt in heat, you focus of you chores- then fret over your husband why don't you? After all your rump is flatter than a washboard_." He heard Angeal gave a soft chuckle when Cloud gave a friendly slap to Elena's backside.

"Oi! Brother dear, your chest is flatter than a brassier wire!" Okay that line was a little weird; they must've only changed the word sister then; and his musings were confirmed when Cloud snickered and playfully slapped his leather clad chest.

" _Eh!? yours is flatter than the deepest crevasse on the face of the earth!_ " Cloud paused. " _Shush, sister- he comes father, least her hear such vulgar words spewing from our lips!"_

" _Nay! I say let him hear, least he treat us more like ladies if he expects us to act like them!"_

 _"Shuh! Shush! Here he comes!"_

"Wow you guys are good!" Zack you idiot! Genesis screamed internally, wishing that he could at least seen how they would improvise the role of the 's face turned just as red as it had been last night when they saw the boy jump on stage with them and gave the Shinra brat what could only be called a 'noogie'.

"Yes, marvelous, it seems you're not completely hopeless in the theatre." Genesis added dryly, eyeing them for reactions. Suddenly the boy was very pale, and Elena was biting her lip. He'd have to work on their confidence later.

"I thought it was adequate." Sephiroth shrugged, retaining that cold air of indifference.

"Gen's just trying to get a reaction out of you- so don't let them get you down, you guys did great." Angeal assured with a friendly smile. "I don't recall seeing you at the auditions though."

"I wasn't." He replied, looking rather pale.

"I'm sure that was a good enough audition then. What part would you like?"

.Line Break . Cloud Strife's POV {

 **Chapter Three: Transition;**

}

"What?" Cloud blinked, forgetting all his uneasiness and looking up at the redhead. "You want me... to join the drama club?"

"Are you daft? Of course I do, you gave me a rather intriguing idea after all." The taller smirked, his friends behind him sharing uneasy glances them gave Cloud apologetic frowns. "No thanks." Cloud quickly denied, turning to leave when he felt an arm grip his waist.

The ground disappeared beneath his feet and he found himself staring down at the red head's backside, looking up to see a snickering Zack and Elena he quickly glared at the two traitors as he was carried over the red head's shoulder backstage. "Genesis, you can't make him join." Mister nice guy sighed, following after the one he called Genesis sending Cloud a sympathetic smile.

"Why not? I'd be such a waste of talent if I just let him walk away." He head Genesis snort as he was sat down in front of a mirror. Without missing a beat he dialed a number into phone and said; "Aerith? Are you still on campus? I need you to make a dress." He said while grinning madly down a the blonde who swallowed audibly.

.Time Skip . Cloud Strife's POV {

 **Chapter Three: Transition;**

}

"I'm going to take my own life- and it'll be your own damn faults." Cloud grumbled as Zack fell over in slaughter, Reno snickering next to him, completely oblivious to the blonde's glare. Not only had he been forced to stay after school, he had been forced to strip by a spirited brunette and fitted in some kind of corset dress.

"Whatever you say, Miss Cloud." Zack snickered, completely butchering the rest of Reno's composure. "Oh come on Cloud- this is priceless! Did you even think that you'd be playing some female role in a play when you came here." Zack said after another bout of laughter.

Cloud mulled it over, snorting at his luck and shaking his head. "Still, its embarrassing." Taking a bite out if his dinner- Reno had taken them to a pizza place owned by a nice man named Veld, and his daughter had happily introduced herself as Elfè before she left the trio on their own and Reno told him that her name was really Felicia.

"I think its pretty hot." Reno grinned, earning two surprised glances from his companions. "What? I like a lady in a corset." He shrugged. The conversation then drifted to girls- and Cloud figured out that Aerith and he were in a relationship, though it was an on/off kind of thing.

"Cloud!"

"T-tifa?" He stuttered, staring up at the raven haired girl who smiled at him brightly, walking over to their table with a few other familiar faces in tow. "H-how are you?"

Aerith giggled, whispering something to Cissnei while Tifa cheerily replied; "I'm going to the same school as you- I didn't get a chance to see you after the opening ceremony." Cloud flushed pink at the memory, ignoring Zack and Reno's pointed stares as Tifa continued. "Midgar is huge- I was surprised I didn't get lost like I thought I would." She laughed.

"That's good I guess." Gods, Strife, stop stuttering like an idiot!

"So, you and Tifa know each other?" Elena asked as the girls came closer to their booth. "Yeah, what's your guys story?" Reno added, a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he leaned forward.

"We had a wild affair that involved three triplets and a goat." Cloud deadpanned, earning himself a few laughs and a very confused stare from Tifa. Then Cloud proceeded to tell them about an incident in the locker room- which was, unfortunately, true, all the while Tifa sent him discrete glances of bewilderment.

Somehow Cloud found himself alone with Tifa, the girls gone to the bathroom for reason and Zack, and Reno talking to Elfè at the register. "What happened to you when you left Nibelheim?" Tifa blurted out, rubbing her arm anxiously as Cloud stared at her.

"Uh... nothing really. Why?" She looked down, sinking into the sea as she bit her lip nervously. "Spit it out." Maybe that was a little rude, but Tifa complied.

"Well... you were just really nerdy in Nibelheim... its just... since you're... not now."

"Oh..." What the hell did he say to that? "I'm still... nerdy." Wow, nice going Strife. He rubbed his hands together, his expression grim as he mused over what she said. He had always been a nerd- every since he had repaired old man Falman's computer and been gifted with it it had been his way of dealing with the bullies. That and Finrir. He was the same as he had always been; and he didn't look any different since he now wore the same amount of leather since he turned thirteen but...

Why did she think he was different?

"Oh..." He was too deep in thought to respond to that, instead staying silent until everybody returned to exchange a few farewells and Reno pulled him out of his brooding. "Yo, what's up with you?" He looked around, noticing he was being steered out of the pizzeria with Zack on his other side giving him concerned glances.

"Nothing." He shrugged, and Zack quickly shook his head. "That's no good man, we're here if you wanna vent." Just as Cloud opened his mouth to respond his phone vibrated, and a blinking notification of a text with both Rufus's and Lazard's names.

"One sec, I think my cousins are trying to kill each other again." He joked weakly, reading Lazard's texts first.

 **Lazard D: It would be best if you came over to Rufus's for diner.**

 **Lazard D: Please answer, I don't think I can take anymore of this.**

 **Lazard D: Cloud Skylar Strife, I swear if you do not haul ass over here right now I WILL FORCE YOU TO SOCIALIZE**

Cloud cringed, ignoring Reno's snickers as the red head shamelessly looked over his shoulder and moved on to the next one.

 **Lazard D: please, please, PLEASE come over quickly. I don't think I can even get through tea.**

"Huh, I didn't think Deusericus had it in him to curse." Reno laughed and Zack exclaimed; "no way! Let me see!" Rolling his eyes, Cloud went to Rufus's text.

 **That Pervert: Cloud,**

 **For some reason I was dragged over into a family dinner, it appreciate it if you'd come over immediately.**

 **Rufus.**

 **That Pervert: Lazard is insufferable, why is it that you insist on calling lunatics family members?**

 **That Pervert: I swear if I have to sit here one more minuet drinking tea I will murder everyone.**

It took a moment for realization to dawn, he abruptly turned to his two friends; "I have to go save Rufus and Lazard from my crazy uncle." And with that he bolted, after too many minuets of running he shoved his spare key into Rufus's penthouse door and threw it open as if he had been screaming bloody murder when a booming voice roared; "sit down and drink your GOD DAMN TEA!"

"Cid!" He greeted the scowling man sitting down at the table with there others, and as he spared glances at miserable Lazard, homicidal Rufus and one bemused Vincent Valentine, as Cid's scowl turned into a mad grin.

"There's my fuckin' apprentice, c'mere kid, let your uncle get a good look at'ch ya."

* * *

 **AN: I'm especially fond of this chapter; I think its just Cid. Cause anything with Cid is a million times better than it is without Cid. (He's undeniably my favorite Cid, other than the black haired one in thirteen, I've always had a Fangirl crush on him (ugh why can't I have feelings for real people!) So just sit down and drink some tea or somethin'.**

 **By the way, I have a poll up on my profile and I'm kind of curious what you guys think. Here's the results so far.**

1 Fantasy

5 20%

2 Utopian/Dystopian

4 16%

3 Romance

3 12%

4 Humor

2 8%

5 Friendship

2 8%

6 Medical

2 8%

7 (Psychological/Body) Horror

1 4%

8 Crime

1 4%

9 Adventure

1 4%

10 Hurt/Comfort

1 4%

11 Suspense

1 4%

12 Historical

1 4%

13 Character Study

1 4%

14 Sci-fi (Science Fiction)

0 0%

15 Supernatural

0 0%

16 Drama

0 0%

17 Western

0 0%

18 Spiritual

0 0%

19 Mystery/Thriller

0 0%

20 Family

0 0%

21 Poetry

0 0%

22 Angst

0 0%

23 War

0 0%

24 Erotica

0 0%

25 Teen Fiction

0 0%

26 Something Else

0 0%


	4. Where is Cloud Junior?

**/Sorry guys, I had some things going on and it was really hard for me write, but for now I'm taking a break from writing my old stories (except this one, this one will continued to be updated).**

 **So now I'm just working on some stuff to get me back in the mood /haha, I could totally go wink/wink/nudge/nudge/ but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Though I'm not too sure how I feel about it.../**

 **Oh- and thank you all for your _wonderful_ reviews! Your feedback is what makes my head pound and explode into a cloud of glitter, rainbows and unicorn barf!  
**

* * *

.Line Break .Cloud Strife POV{

 **Chapter Four: Transition**

}

When Cloud woke the next morning after sitting down with Cid and having a cup of evening tea he dully registered the dip in the mattress he laid on, so blearily blinked away his weariness, his eyes focusing on two dark blue irises with dark indigo splotches around the dark pupils. "Whoa!" Instinct took over, and he half rolled, half jumped in the other immediate direction, the problem with that escape route, well it was that there was none. Just a wall.

Dazed, Cloud groaned, shaking his head as if that could ease the throbbing in his head away and glared at the his red haired roommate who had exploded into a fit if laughter as he aimed a camera phone at the scowling blonde. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Zack sang with a shaky breath with horribly stifled snickers.

"Reno. Zack." Cloud said with a deadly calm, slowly peeling away the covers.

The neighboring students jolted awake when the resounding cry could be heard throughout the entire hall; " _No! Tseng's phone!_ " And a series of thuds and shouts followed.

Cloud sighed, sending another glare to Reno and Zack who were looking just as disheveled as him after their little scuffle, though Reno didn't react as Zack did- who grinned mischievously- the red head sulked, hands shoved deep into his pockets, one of which held the broken phone of a certain head of the disciplinary committee who was walking around the corner with an indifferent expression on his face.

"Here ya go boss." Reno grinned, nervously, and tried to walk past the older as quickly as he could. Cloud couldn't help but snort when Tseng spared a glance at his phone before he put into his pocket without a thought and took a step. Then he stopped. Slowly, he retrieved his phone from his pocket. And stared blankly at the cracked screen while Zack and Reno escaped around the corner.

 _"Reno_!"

Cloud wasn't really surprised when he stepped into his first class of the day to find Reno already sitting in a seat glaring at the board that read about the seat change that would happen once class started and a graded test paper laid in front of him. "Cool." He said, peeking over at the 'A+' in red pen.

"Thanks, I guess." Reno shrugged, looking away quietly with a hand under his chin, drawing from concern from Cloud. Shrugging, Cloud turned his attention back to the test the hunched professor laid on his desk, ignoring the quiet drone if hushed conversations as more students filled the classroom before the warning bell rang.

The silence continued, even when they were walking quietly to lunch side by side, Cloud was still having trouble coming up with the words to say. "Cloud!" The blonde jumped, snapping his head back to see a paniced Zack running towards him. "Run man!" The elder rested his heavy hands on Cloud's shoulders. "She crazy man! Ya gotta run!"

"What?" Cloud asked in confusion, looking back to see a smiling Aerith with a blue dress on her shoulder. "Oh Cloud~" she sang, and the blonde took a step back.

"Oh hell-" Reno cursed, taking Cloud's wrist and pulling the blonde along. "Come on Blondie." Cloud stumbled along, too surprised to think about voicing his surprised when Reno jerked to a stop on the main hallway, opened a locker swiftly and shoved them both inside.

After a few minuets of tense silence and distant voices Cloud began to feel a newly ignited annoyance towards the red head in their new 165cm×60cm space.

"Why?" Was all he could ask. Much to Cloud's chagrin, all Reno did was shrug, wincing in discomfort and reply; "I saw it in a video game." Silence returned, and Cloud's discomfort became even more obvious when Reno shifted once more, crushing Cloud's foot in the process. "So, I heard Rufus complaining about somethin' about your crazy uncle last night. The guy skip a gene or somethin' in the Shinra pool?"

Normally, Cloud would answer this question in good humor, but being trapped in a locker with another person usually didn't incite 'good humor' for unhappy occupants of a shared small locker space. "I guess." He replied lamely.

"But he was the guy who taught you all that machinery stuff, right?" Reno whispered, sending a panicked glance through the slits of the locker when he heard Genesis Rhapsodos's voice drift closer. "Well..." Cloud began, thinking back to when he was first introduced to his uncle.

.Flashback .Cloud Strife's P.O.V{

 **Transition: Chapter Four;**

}

"Cloud hun, there's no reason to be shy." His mother assured softly, but Cloud wasn't shy- no, he was glaring up at the blonde man who stared down at the child with his blue eyes filled with bemusement as he lazily smoked a slightly bent cigarette. "Don't be a brat, say hi." She chided.

"Hi." The eleven year old scowled defiantly as the man blew out a puff of smoke with a grin. "So you're the brat." He laughed, flicking aside the stick and ruffling Cloud's stubborn spikes. "Get a hair cut kid, you look like a damn Chocobo."

"Kweh." He drawled dryly, though it still seems to vastly amuse the man how mother had called Cid. "While you're at it do something' about that chip on your shoulder too." Cid added, tapping the blonde shoulder. The younger simply glared in response, following the adults into the man's cluttered work space.

It was a mechanic's heaven.

Almost everything had been hand tools, unlike the quick power tools and grumbling machines that Shinra gave out like candy- there were Volkswagen's, trucks and even a sleek sports car that Cloud had only seen in a magazine. "Yer balls done exploding kid?" Cid barked knowingly, earning him another glare as the blonde stubbornly sat down on a relatively less oily stool.

"Look kid, I don't give a fuck about whatever you have going on," Cid started, "or your shitty attitude but if ya wanna work with 'em, ya gotta try not to act like a brat." The two held gazes for a long minuet, one glaring, and the other bemused, the younger scoffed and grumbled, "fine."

"Good." The mechanic grinned, pulling a large metal box into his arms with some soft curses about it being _'too damn heavy_ ', ripped out a few wires and placed the smoking machine into the child's unsuspecting arms. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this!?" He snapped when the man turned to go talk with his mother in the kitchen where Shera offered cups of tea.

"Fucking figure it out!"

 **.** Line Break .Cloud Strife's P.O.V{

 **Transition: Chapter Four;**

}

"I wouldn't say taught..." Cloud said with a scowl, shifting in the small space they were hiding in and cringing when the sound of footfalls drifted closer. To the gods, he swore if it Zack gave them away he would ruin every single disc in the upperclassman's gaming shelf- and put a virus on his computer!

"But," Cloud continued in whisper, "Cid isn't related to Rufus or Lazard, he's my Father's brother; and my ma is Rufus's aunt, and I'm technically only related to Lazard by law." Cloud's scowl grew deeper. "But I'd rather be related to Lazard than that spoiled rotten pervert anyway."

Reno sent him a helpless expression, one Cloud could easily recognize as 'You talked for too long, so I zoned out and started thinking about space cats on the moon country line dancing' kind of expression. Either that or the senior he thought had a nice rack. Yeah, probably the cats.

"So, who's that Valentine guy?" Reno inquired nonchalantly, leaning to press his ear against the metal door as distant voices carried over to their metal cupboard. Cloud stayed silent, thoughts drifting to the stoic dark haired man before he finally answered; "Pretty sure he was an emo vampire before it was cool." He shrugged.

"Now that's a book I'd pay to read." Reno grinned, an before Cloud could stop himself he said; "you? Read? What a travesty!" The red head rolled his eyes, about to open his mouth when the locker opened, and a random person stopped mid reach and gaped at the two occupants. "How rude!" Reno balked, slamming the door shut. "People these days..." He huffed. ""Don't have any manners."

"...Can I at least get my history book?" Came the hesitant inquiry the other side of the metal door. Reno sighed, as if _he_ were the one being inconvenienced, reached behind Cloud and threw the textbook at the student when he opened the door and promptly shut it close.

Cloud almost felt a little sympathetic- almost- but he quirked a blonde eyebrow at the Reno and said; "I thought this was your locker." The red head's quick reply was; "pffftttt- I don't have a locker."

"Oh where of where may my Cloud be~" They heard Aerith sing from outside their hiding space and Reno shrugged. "Sorry man, I tried," he stepped out pointing at a stupefied Cloud and shouted; " _I found him_!"

Reno, you stinking traitor.

'Nuff said, that was how he need up in the auditorium wearing a suffocating blue dress and glaring daggers at Genesis who fussed over his makeup with Aerith and a silent Sephiroth silently observing the exchange with an amused smirk. "Smile, _Miss_ Cloud. You'll ruin your pretty face if you keep scowling like that." Aerith scolded, brushing though his wild locks and somehow miraculously taming them. His mother would be so jealous.

"Maybe you do deserve to get impaled on a six foot sword by a silver haired chick." Cloud grumbled. "Excuse me?" Aerith raised an eyebrow while Cloud quickly said nothing and returned to his silent sulking.

"Awe, little Miss Cloud looks so cute." Zack cooed. Out of spite, Cloud reached under his dress and flung the garter belt he'd been forced into at the older's face- unsurprisingly, Zack avoided the projectile, watching it land on the unsuspecting Angeal who simply sat with the most gobsmacked expression on his face while Reno pointed and laughed at him.

"Um, Cloud?" Tifa called, shyly standing with a puzzled expression on her face as Cissnei tried to stuffle her giggles with her hand. As you can tell, it wasn't really working all that well. "Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Because the club president is a sadist- and a pervert who likes making little boys wear suffocating dresses in front of an entire audience." Cloiud replied dryly, fluffing out the flared petticoat skirt of the dress for emphasis. "You're a sick, sick man, ya know that?"

Genesis merely rolled his eyes and quipped; "of course patient zero, I've been afflicted with the most contagious illness through the most horrific means." He said dramatically as he plucked the lace garment from a still flabbergasted Angeal. "Garter belts."

"Could you go over there and poke Reno then?" Cloud replied in his most deadpan voice and sent an icy glare to the red head who gasped dramatically and held a hand to his chest. "Cloud, Buddie! I thought we were friends." So then Cloud did what any 'normal' person would do in revenge, a bright (horrible, and absolutely stupid) idea that popped into his head (because of what Genesis said).

He hiked up his skirt. Walked over to the edge of the stage. And promptly dropped the layers over Reno's head and screamed; "die of Cloudnitus dickwad!"

Reno, being the perpetual genius he is quickly nodded and replied with a hint of sadness; "yep, still can't see Cloud Junior from here."

The ensuing silence did nothing to help the blush on his cheeks.

* * *

 **/Funny thing though, that last part happened between two of my friends a week ago. Though, its enough to say that the dress was burned the day after the skit and used in a bonfire to roast some tasty marshmallows./**

 **Well anyways, thanks for reading, and reviewing, I love you all (maybe a little too much) so have a wonderful day filled with sunshine and dying endangered species. Wow. That was actually really depressing... Uh... Have a great day...**


	5. Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi

**AN: Hello beauties! Today is a wonderful day presenting fanfiction after such a long absence! I know it's a little late, but happy holidays!**

.Line Break . Cloud Strife POV{

 **Chapter Five: Chapter Start;**

}

"So, did you hear about the foreign exchange student?" Elena inquired., happily drinking a smoothie through the pink swirly straw. They all went to the smoothie shop Reno and he had gone for the past few weeks.

Reno didn't say anything- too busy stuffing his face with leftover candy from Hallows Eve (occasionally stealing bits from Zack who let out whines of protest whenever the red head came close to his strange concoction of pancakes with various chocolate bars shoved into them)- and Cloud shook his head, not entirely appreciating how sore his feet were from running away from Aerith when she tried to squeeze him into an even more ridiculous pair of high heels after club practice.

Which was weird since he was pretty sure he wasn't even part of the drama club.

"Isn't she from Wutai?" Aerith said thoughtfully, smiling when Zack reimbursed his own lost food with what she wasn't eating. Sephiroth nodded, the aloof silver haired upperclassmen stared out the window with a bored expression and explained; "she's the daughter of a noble, Lord Goto, of the Kisaragi clan. She was expelled from her last school for..." He sighed, making a face. "Stealing the entire student body's underwear and sewing it into a replica of their school flag."

No wonder he didn't seem too happy about this chick. None of the student officials looked amused as Reno began laughing.

"Keep underwear in secure draw- got it." Cissnei smiled, earning herself a few chuckles before Angeal spoke up. "Hopefully the transfer student won't be too much trouble... it is almost spirit week." He mused, and Zack's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Suddenly, Cloud didn't feel all to safe from the chipper upperclassman anymore. "That's right!" He grinned from ear to ear, an almost triumphant note in his voice. "Cloud's gonna team up with me this year."

"Team up for what?" Cloud raised an eyebrow suspiciously, still mad at Zack for shamelessly laughing at his misery. "Prank Day, duh." Reno snorted as if Cloud had asked the most ridiculous question in the world. "Read the school newspaper man, you gotta keep up with the times." Cloud rolled his eyes, thinking the day he read the 'news' was the day he would settle down and live on a farm. Away from his computer. Cloud scowled at the thought. Nobody separated him from his computer.

Nobody.

"It's basically one big free for all." Angeal, being the kind soul he was, explained. "You can prank anybody as long as it doesn't cause harm or severe property damage. Or-" He coughed, "streaking through the halls and giving all the science instructors a heart attack by yelling about the test tube stuck to your genitals." Cue frown to one pouting puppy.

"'Geal," Zack whined, "how was I supposed to know Mrs. Gomez was back from maternity leave?" Oh, the poor woman who had to go through that experience, Cloud thought sympathetically.

"So, do you have any idea's in mind?" Reno grinned, stretching his arms. "'Cause me 'n Rude will sweep the floor with whatever you losers bring to the table." Strangely, Cloud instantly thought that Reno's hair would look a very nice and completely 'non' florescent green. "Don't act so smug!" Zack declared, blue eyes alight with the excitement of a possible challenge. "My little Chocobo and I are like two peas in a pod. There's no way you'll be us."

"Not interested." Cloud shrugged, drinking his smoothie quietly.

"What?" Everyone looked at him as if he were suddenly sprouting a wing. "Uh, did I say something?" Cloud asked awkwardly, meeting each appalled gaze focused on him.

"Uh yeah," Cissnei began, sounding scandalized. "Even _Sephiroth_ participates in prank day. Did your dog die or something?"

"Yeah," Zack said, "what reason could possible be more important than teaming up with me!?"

"I wanted to study for Professor Hojo's interim assessment." Cloud shrugged again.

The deadpan expressions his company gave him made him shrink back slightly in his seat. "Cloud," Genesis began, as if he were gently explaining to a child why they shouldn't touch a hot stove. "Only two people will ever pass that test, Sephiroth, because he's an evil genius secretly planning world domination and Reno, because I caught him snooping through the questions."

"Hey, ya gotta be prepared." Reno grinned proudly.

"That's why I want to study." Cloud sighed. "I want to pass." The others glanced at each other quietly, but Angeal was the first to speak up. "Well, if that's what you want, then I guess it couldn't hurt to help."

"Really?" Cloud asked, not able to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Sure!" Zack grinned. "We can help you study for the test, and then we can finish up in time to prank everybody!" Zack smiled and nodded to himself. "Yeah, I know its a great idea right?"

"Am I the only one who thinks he has voices in his head?" Cloud whispered to Aerith who simply giggled. "Don't be silly, the only voices someone could hear are the planet's. And Zack isn't a Cetra in any fanfiction."

In the corner the fourth wall cried silently while the author patted it's back apologetically. A girl sat with them ignoring the self inserter, she chuckled deviously. "So that's my competition..."

.Line Break . Cloud Strife POV{

 **Chapter Five: Time skip;**

}

"Hey Cloud, look!" Zack shamelessly help up the jar containing the preserved body of a wolf spider for Cloud to see. "It's Aragog!"

Cloud rolled his eyes, quoting; " _Farewell, Aragog, king of arachnids,"_ plucking the jar from Zack's hand he set it back down on Hojo's desk _. "_ _whose long and faithful friendship those who knew you won't forget! Though your body will decay, your spirit lingers on in the quiet, web-spun places of your forest home._ "

Zack dramatically sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. "So heartwarming man,"

"Yeah, definitely one of the most depressing scenes in the book."

"Pfffttt."

"What?"

"What kind of nerd reads the books?"

Cloud rolled his eyes again, lugging the tins of glitter onto a nearby desk. "Whatever, just start unscrewing the vent." Zack smacked his heels together in a mock salute before they set off to their task. "So you're totally Hufflepuff right?" Zack babbled as he worked. "I guess you could pass for a Ravenclaw, but you're not as eccentric as Genesis."

"Zack, please, be quiet. You're going to get us caught." Cloud begged, and thankfully, the upperclassman diligently worked on his task while Cloud stood watch.

"Alright! It's all done." Zaclk exclaimed proudly, but he was quickly shushed by Cloud. "Come on Cloudy."

The two quickly cleaned up and left, though they didn't see the shadow that slipped into the room after they left. The figure gazed up at the vent thoughtfully before a devious grin spread on her lips. "The amazing ninja Yuffie is about to work her magic..."

A bony hand grasped her shoulder, and the estranged professor tiredly glared at her.

"Who are you?"

 **" _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIEEEEEEEE_!"**


End file.
